


The End?

by pnoah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnoah/pseuds/pnoah
Summary: Is this the last time i'll be looking at you?Is this the last moment of us?





	The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys:) Im a new author here and i hope you enjoy this story. It's my 1st fanfic that i wrote when i was 13. Sorry for the errors and amateur writing hihi

Baekhyun Is a quiet , warm heart and the smartest student in the school . He always get first place in the class and always respect by all the teachers. Although he is the smartest boy ,but people keep avoiding him because they though that he is a freak and weird boy. Because of that , he is a loner at the school and didn't have many friends.

 

The school is over and all the students go back to their house but Baekhyun goes to the library to make some research about his project. But then,a boy run toward Baekhyun and tickles Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun feels very ticklish and that makes Baekhyun's head turn around and saw his friend,Kyungsoo.Kyungsoo laugh loudly when he see Baekhyun's ticklish face.

"Ya!what are doing here?"Baekhyun ask.  
"I'm here because you said you want to accompany me back to my house!"  
But then, a librarian walks toward them and said"please keep quiet..you're making much noise!" THe librarian walks away from them.

Then,Baekhyun and Kyungsoo look at each other face and laugh while covering their mouth so that they don't make any noise.Kyungsoo decide to read some books while waiting for Baekhyun to finish doing his research things.. After a few minutes later,"at last!!!!you've finished!" Kyungsoo said loudly and that makes the same librarian make a sign asking him to keep quiet again. Baekhyun who is sitting next to Kyungsoo is laughing quietly and give a smirk at Kyungsoo while keeping all his things into his bag. That makes Kyungsoo really embarrassed in front of all the people in the library. Kyungsoo covers his cheeks with both his cold hands.

 

They go to a cafe near the school for a supper. Both of them wait for their drinks at a table which is a place with a nice view of a garden that is called "HAPPY GARDEN" because of the colourful flowers. They talk about their day to each other.Laughing and wiping happy tears while drinking their drinks.

 

As promised, Baekhyun accompany Kyungsoo back to his house. It is a warm day because tomorrow is summer ..Their school give the students a week of summer holiday.Kyungsoo tell Baekhyun that he will be going to the state for a vacation with his family. Baekhyun doesn't seem happy nor sad. But anyway,Baekhyun tell Kyungsoo that he is not going anywhere because he has to finish up his project. Kyungsoo can tell that Baekhyun is really lonely by just seeing his face. The face that full of loneliness. But Baekhyun always show a face that full of happiness even though inside his heart, it is just plain..no happiness. They arrive at Kyungsoo's house gate.

"Now,it's time to say goodbye huh?"Kyungsoo says.  
" I think so.." Baekhyun says. That moment becomes awkward but Kyungsoo open his mouth first.  
"Goodbye Baekhyun.i see you tomorrow then.bye!!!! Take care and be safe okay?"then Baekhyun replied "Goodbye Kyungsoo!yeah..see you soon! Don't worry about me because i have this!" Baekhyun shows a chain of a a sword that Kyungsoo gave to him. Kyungsoo enters his house with a big smile on his face..remember the time that he gave the chain to Baekhyun ..

 

FLASHBACK

 

"Arr!!please help me!the dog is chasing me everywhere i go!! " Baekhyun screams loudly 

"Rover!stop it! you're hurting someone! haish!come here " a guy screams at the dog

"Thank god..hu..tired.." Baekhyun said slowly

"I'm so sorry about the dog.here some water" the guy apologize and hand a bottle of water

"Thank you.Nice to meet you ......"Baekhyun stand up and greet the guy but stuck at the end because he don't know the guy's name.

"Oh!it..Kyungsoo..My name is Kyungsoo.Nice to meet you......"Kyungsoo also greet Baekhyun but also stuck at the end.

"Ahha..Baekhyun.I me..ea...n Baek..hyun" Baekhyun stutter

Both of them laughing and hang out sometimes..

One day , .. 

"Here.Take this..for you from me " Kyungsoo said and give a smile to Baekhyun.

"Thanks..but for what ? " Baekhyun asks curiously

"Yeah~ Because you've been always chasing by animals and ...whatever " Kyungsoo said shyly 

"What a great sword chain! it looks like a real steel"Baekhyun said 

 

END FLASHBACK

 

"That time..precious time.."Kyungsoo said 

 

                                                                       THE FIRST DAY OF THE SUMMER HOLIDAY

 

The next day,Baekhyun as usual go to the school library in the morning to finish up his project.After a few hour ,Baekhyun takes a look at his watch and it tells Baekhyun that it is already 5.00p.m. He is late! So,Baekhyun takes all his things and just put it into his big backpack. Then ,he get out from the library quickly so that he didn't miss his bus.At the time Baekhyun run from the library , he crash into someone but he just says sorry at the guy.The guy looks at Baekhyun but he didn't see clearly at Baekhyun's face because of the sunlight.The guy step into the library while listening to his iPod and dancing happily.The boy takes a sit at the table where Baekhyun sat. He looks carefully at a watch that is place on the table.

 

THE GUY POV

Urm..Whose watch is this? It's looks ....really old. Like an antique thing.Should I take it or give it to the teacher..Hurm..

END POV

 

The guy take the watch and wear it at his wrist. "It's looks great on me" the guy says it slowly. He decides to keep it as he own it.The guy pick some books at the library and read it at the table while seeing the great scenery.

Baekhyun run and arrives at the bus stop.He thought that he was late but not.He slow down his breath and sit on the bench.After a few seconds,a bus arrives at the bus stop and Baekhyun jog cutely like a child toward the bus door.He smile sweetly at the bus driver. Then,Baekhyun sits at the place that he usually sit and watch the view happily.He slowly getting sleepy and sleepier and at last, he sleep in the bus not knowing that he is lag.He didn't wake up until the bus arrives at the bus station.The bus driver is shock because Baekhyun sleep in his bus.The bus driver wake him up and Baekhyun slowly open up his eyes.Baekhyun thanks the bus driver and walks on the street towards his house.The beautiful sunset  give a signal to Baekhyun that he should go to his house quickly.He wants to check his watch on his wrist but unfortunately his watch is not on his wrist.

 

BAEKHYUN POV

Arghh!! Why did I left my watch at the library..Should I go and take it now ? It is really precious..to ...me..Never mind then.I'll take it tomorrow morning.I hope nobody will take it.

END POV

 

When the library close,the guy walks at the sidewalk.While walking,he is busy looking at his "new" watch.Then he saw something like a writing on the watch.

 

                                      -NEVER GIVE UP ON YOUR LIFE-

                                                                     MY SON>BAEKHYUN

 

After reading it, the guy makes an "O" mouth shape. "So,it's Baekhyun watch huh...I get it.I'll give it to him tomorrow if I found him." the guy said loudly but the people around him just ignore him but some of them look at the guy like a crazy guy. The guy smirk and said quietly"I'm gonna get you BAEKHYUN.....SOON......".

Baekhyun sit on his bed and slowly fell on the bed.He pick a pillow and hug it tightly."You're so fluffy baby!" Baekhyun smirk and said it with a husky voice.Then, he whisper at hte pillow as he imagine that the pillow is a girl "I...LOVE...YOU...".He kiss the pillow as the pillow getting much more fluffy.Not longer after that,he fell asleep on his bed while wearing skinny jeans,converse shoes,big beg and black t-shirt.

 

                                             SECOND DAY OF THE SUMMER HOLIDAY

                                                                NEXT MORNING~~

 

Baekhyun's alarm ring but he didn't wake up because he's still tired.But then he sit up quickly as the alarm sound gotten louder.He open one of his eyes and see his alarm clock. "I'M LATE!" Baekhyun said with a big eyes O_O.He takes a quick bath and wear hihs nerdy style version.He run quickly toward his school library.He decide to take a shortcut.After a few minute running,he stops infront of a cafe.He is thirsty and hungry in the morning.So , he can't do anything but entering the cafe.The cafe looks really beautiful just like the cafe that you usually go.With lots of painting , flowers on each table..He is so excited that he put a big smile on his face.He walks to the counter and check out the menu.After a long thought ,he pick "chocolate mocha".Then ,he take a sit next to the windows and look at the beautiful scenery of a "summer morning".But then ,someone approach him while holding a chocolate mocha.He places it infront of Baekhyun and Baekhyun take a quick look at the waiter.When Baekhyun review the waiter , he suddenly look at the waiter wrist and his watch is same as yours.

"Waiter , waiter! " Baekhyun shout.

"Yes? What can I do for you,sir ?" the waiter looks at Baekhyun eyes and ask.

"Can I ask you something ?" Baekhyun ask.

"Yes,sure~ " the waiter replied.

"Is the watch on your wrist ..yours ?I just asking"Baekhyun ask again

"It's not mine but I found it and the owner is....Baekhyun...wait......It is you right?Haish!" the waiter said shyly.

"Yeah!It's me.Baekhyun.You found it on the library table right ?Near the window.."Baekhyun said happily

"Yeah..."the waiter take off the watch and give it to Baekhyun.

"Thanks.By the way , if I'm not mistaken,you're Chanyeol right ?" Baekhyun ask.

"Yeah~~that's meee! "Chanyeol replied.

Chanyeol take a sit infront of Baekhyun and continue the conversation.It last until evening..Baekhyun then walks happily because that is the first time he talks to a popular guy at school.

 

BAEKHYUN POV

He gives me his phone number..Am I dreaming?! haish! wait...We're just friend .Not a couple or what..It's amazing.My swweetttt time ever!

END POV

 

The first time we meet.....

The cafe.....

 

                                                     THIRD DAY OF SUMMER HOLIDAY...

 

Baekhyun wakes up and stretch his arms.."Ahhhh~~ What a beautiful day!"Baekhyun said with a husky voice.Suddenly,his phone ring..his ringtone makes him laugh out loud because it is really funny.He takes his phone and saw there's a message from Chanyeol.Baekhyun quickly click the 'OPEN' button while smilling like a crazy guy meets his dreamy girl.Baekhyun reads the message slowly so that he didn't miss any single word!

From Chanyeol~~~

    Ya!Baekhyunshiii..Wanna hang out with me today ? I'll wait for you at the cafe <3

 

Baekhyun POV

 

Aww!It's so cute!Wait..Am I in love with my friend ?And a popular guuy at the school ? isk!haish..It's giving me headche thinking of it.Should I go or just ignore it..HUrm..Let me see~~ =='

 

END POV

 

While thinking about about it..he imagine Chanyeol's face if he is worry sick about him or he fell sad if he didn't come to the cafe.."I think I should let it go this one"Baekhyun said.After a few seconds,Chanyeol send another message.It makes Baekhyun frightened.Baekhyun slowly push the 'OPEN' button again.Then,a balloon pops out before the message appear.Baekhyun jump backward and his phone falls on the ground."Oh! What the heck is that ?It's getting more excited!"Baekhyun pick up his phone back on the ground.

 

From Chanyeol -------LOVE YOU---------

           Please..^w^ I'm bored and I really wanna hang out with you today.Let's make it even sweet memories ~~!!

 

"Hahahaha!!Sweet memories huh?"Baekhyun said while typing the message.

Chanyeol sits on the bed and waiting for the replied from his sweetie "Beakhyun".

tut! "Here it goes!"Chanyeol getting excited when he gets the message

 

From Baekhyun ---LOVE TOO~~!!----

            I'll be right there soon~! Wait for me

 

Baekhyun smile getting even bigger when he see all the message from Chanyeol.He slowly stand up and take a shower and sing retro songs.After a few minutes preparing himself,he satisfied with it.He went out and walk cheerfully to the cafe.Meanwhile,Chanyeol is looking outside the cafe and waiting patiently for Baekhyun.When Baekhyun arrives at the] cafe door,Baekhyun think that he should greet Chanyeol like a best friend..but..he will always look idiot in front of Chanyeol because of his weird personality.Baekhyun hide at the back of a wall and try various of greeting actions making people around him feels a little bit uncomfortable and some of them thought that Baekhyun is greeting them.Chanyeol looks at his watch and decide to get some fresh air at the cafe's garden.But on the way to the garden,he saw someone greeting in front of the cafe's door.

 

He goes out from the cafe and very shock because it is Baekhyun. "Ya Baekhyunnie..What are you doing out here ?"Chanyeol asks seriously. "Uhh..I..I..I'm..Huh..I'm trying to greet you with more naturally but I end up greeting you so formal.That's why I'm..Hihihii ^^ "Baekhyun stutter while scratching his head that is not itchy. "I'm so sorry...Chanyeolliee.."Baekhyun makes an apology. "It's okay Baekhyunshi..You're so cute and humble.Aish!What I'm saying.Hihihi..I'm sorry too Baekhyunshii.."Chanyeol accept Baekhyun's apology and hug Baekhyun to comfort him.They went inside the cafe and straight forward to the garden for a seat.

 

After having a great memories together and share each others secrets,they capture a picture of them at the garden with lots of love and happiness..green...flowers...beautiful..background.That's the first time seeing Baekhyun so happy.

 

The Garden...

Our Secrets And Memories...

 

As the day begin to flows..As fast as possible....Their relationship have gotten closer than before and doing nothing but sitting at the cafe or the garden.Taking some pictures together,holding hands,share some kisses,fooling aroundand Baekhyun now always listen to Chanyeol's only song-ANGEL~~The song is very meaningful and both of them love it.They always sing it whenever they are.Always that song.Four weeks of summer holiday have been pass and this week will be the last week of the summer holidays.

 

It is Monday~~

 

Today,Baekhyun wakes up as usual.But..the feelings of this morning feels a little bit different than before.When Baekhyun think back,he thinks that if he hang out or easy say,whenever Chanyeol and him are together,he thinks that his heart full of happiness.With the song,and the pictures that he takes a t the garden..History of 'CHOCOLATE MOCHA" which is the first time Baekhyun speaks to Chanyeol.Suddenly,Baekhyun's phone ring and makes his imagination dissapear.He takes his phone from a table next to his bed and read it out loud that Kyungsoo is back from the State!He quickly take a bath and wear a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket,skinny jeans and a highcut shoes.He rides his car which is a gift from his mother from the New York last week.He went to the airport to pick up Kyungsoo.As he arrives at the airport,he takes a peek at the entrance door but there's no Kyungsoo..Even his shadow.

 

After 15 minutes,Kyungsoo didn't show up again at the airport.Baekhyun get out from the car and search for Kyungsoo in the building but Kyungsoo still not be seen anywhere.Baekhyun even call and message him but Kyungsoo didn't pick it up or replied the messages.Baekhyun takes a sit at the starbucks.Ordering the "chocolate mocha"!While waiting for the drink,a guy approach Baekhyun from behind and tickle Baekhyun's neck.Baekhyun is very shock but still..he laugh really hard because he's ticklish. :I know that is you,Kyungsoo!Stop it!" Baekhyun screams and makes Kyungsoo stop immediately."Shh!!You're making much noise! "Kyungsoo imitating the librarian ans sit in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun's drink arrives and he drinks half of it! within a minute and thought about Chanyeol at the cafe for the first time ~~

 

"So,...how's your vacation going Mr.Kyungsoo'shi???" Baekhyun asks while laughing about the imitating the librarian. "It's fine.ike usual..Surrounding by many pretty girls,..but I just don't care about them..Duuhh~~Saying hi and wink at them are enough to make their hearts burst." Kyungsoo answer and send a naughty smile.

 

"Ya!You're so rude!How could you do that..It just because you're..." Baekhyun said.  
"Because I'm what? Handsome? Cute ? Hahahaha..Just admit it that I'm.Right ? "Kyungsoo said and get ready to tickle Baekhyun if it is not true.  
"Fine! I admit it.You're.." Baekhyun replied.

Kyungsoo put his hands on his lap and call the waiter to take an order .After finish drinking at the starbucks and talk about Kyungsoo's vacation,Baekhyun was told by Kyungsoo's mother to take Kyungsoo back to his house.Tey are not in Korea now. The moment becomes awkward in the car.

"So,what are you doing during this longgggg summer huh ?Surfing like you did before?Haahah" Kyungsoo ask Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun just give a smirk at Kyungsoo as the signal of a happiness.  
"Wow~~!! What is it ? Tell me..."Kyungsoo ask while doing his cute round eyes. Baekhyun knows that he'll fall for Kyungsoo's big round eyes. Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo about the first day until the last day when he meets Chanyeol. Chanyeol...his dream guy..

 

Kyungsoo never get tired when he's hearing whatever Baekhyun said.He feels really peaceful and the soft voice makes him like Baekhyun more but just as a friend.Baekhyun talks about it and not miss any seconds of the memories.After a few minutes,they've arrive at Kyungsoo's house.They get out from the car together and Baekhyun helps Kyungsoo with Kyungsoo bags."Loong time no see , house" Kyungsoo said slowly while stretching his arms. "Yeah~ Your maid take care of the house alone since you're not here." Baekhyun said. They face each other , hug and thanks each other. "Okay then! I'll get going!~~" Baekhyun said. "And oh! Don't forget that I'll pick you up tomorrow and meet Chanyeol together!!" Baekhyun shout as they gotten far apart.

 

"Anyo!!!Take care!!!!"Kyungsoo shout.

"You too! " Baekhyun replied.

 

Kyungsoo POV 

HUrm..What a happy and fun day I've today with Baekhyun...Haish! You've done a lot to me but I never done anything to you. Never mind , Someday....I'll...

END POV

 

The next day has come and Baekhyun always wait for it. Baekhyun stretch his arms and smile brightly in the morning as the day is very great.Baekhyun wears a shirt that Chanyeol bought for Baekhyun. It looks perfect on Baekhyun's body and he smile even brighter in front of the mirror.As he grab his car key in the living room, he run quickly toward his expensive car. After a few minutes,he arrives in front of Kyungsoo's house. Baekhyun take a card and enter it at the electronic machine. The gate of the house slowly open and shows the beautiful garden at the balcony,swimming pool,horse ride and others. Surrounding by green~~ Baekhyun chuckle and drive in and park his car nicely in front of the house door.Baekhyun then make a phone call...

 

"Ya,Kyungsoo'shi! Why aren't you get ready yet?"

"Ouhh..I'm damn tired! I think I can't go with you today.What about tomorrow ...or other day..."

"But..please....I don't know what to do with Chanyeol if you didn't come with me."

"Uhh...."

 

Kyungsoo hang up his phone and stand up from his bed. Take a bath and wear casual style.He run downstairs and saw Baekhyun is peeking something from a book at the living room.

"Aish!Why is it so hard to look inside of it! HUrm..Maybe it is a diary or a secret that he keeps from me." Baekhyun said slowly and place it at the table back.  
"I'm ready!Let's go!" Kyungsoo said and wait for Baekhyun in the car.A few seconds , Baekhyun appears while holding his car key.  
"Faster! get inside the car. We will be late!" Kyungsoo said.  
"Don't be so rush! Chanyeol not even coming yet.We're not late,okay ? Clumsy friend."Baekhyun said and make an ugly face at Kyungsoo.They talk and talk and not knowing that they've arrive at the cafe.  
"So , this is where you meet him everyday?" Kyungsoo asks.  
"Yeah~~Pretty right ?I love it!"Baekhyun replied.

 

"But not as pretty as you're~~ Baekhyun'shiii " the voice whisper at Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun is very shock and looks at his back if there are someone. "It's me! Chanyeolliee.."Chanyeol said."Hon..oouh..You make me feel scared! I thought that there will be a ghost or someone else.." Baekhyun said. "Uuhh..So , you didn't expect me to come here huh ? Fine..I'll get going now.Bye BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol said with his sad face and walks away from Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.Their conversations continue as they don't even think about Kyungsoo.Meanwhile,Kyungsoo take a sit and enjoy the view of the garden and sometimes,he watch a little drama between Baekhyun and Chanyeol.After the long conversation,Baekhyun grab Chanyeol's hand and walk toward Kyungsoo that is doing nothing but looking around the place. "It is a nice place right ?" And it looks even beautiful when you see it with your big cute round eyes. "Chanyeol said as he sits in front of Kyungsoo.

 

"Hahahah...Yeah~~ Thanks for the 'cute eyes' thing.By the way,I'm Kyungsoo,Baekhyun's best friend.Nice to meet you..hurm.."Kyungsoo greet Chanyeol but stuck at the end because he didn't know Chanyeol's name.Kyungsoo also handing his hand and they both shack their hands together. "Oh..Chanyeol.I'm Chanyeol.Baekhyun's couple friend .."Chanyeol said while laughing. "So,how is Baekhyun doing when I'm not around ?Of course he's very naughty right ?"Kyungsoo ask Chanyeol who is staring at Kyungsoo's big eyes. "Ye..a..h..Yeah!He's doing great.hahaha..Not too naughty but yeah sometimes he's over and always making his cute aegyo around me.Like it! "Chanyeol said with a big smile on his face.Kyungsoo just nooded his head and seeing that Baekhyun is laughing at his own phone.Thinking what do Baekhyun seeing. Suddenly,Chanyeol feels very pain and put his right hand at his heart because it is too pain for him.

 

"Please,excuse me."Chanyeol said and quickly run away from the table and go to the toilet.Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were very shock and Kyungsoo made a decision to go to the toilet and check out Chanyeol if some thing happened.Kyungsoo open the toilet and saw that Chanyeol is taking some pills. "Ya! Chanyeol..Are you okay ? You're pale."Kyungsoo asks and cupping Chanyeol's face. "I'm fine.Don..'t wo...r..r....y...I just a little bit sick today.Hurm..Can you tell Baekhyun that I've to go now because something happens.Family meeting.Bye!~" Chanyeol lie and let go of Kyungsoo's hand that cupping his face.He get out from there and run away from Kyungsoo. "Isk!What are they doing in the toilet ?Should I go and check it out ?Maybe not..yes ? " Baekhyun think.

 

CHANYEOL POV

I'm so sorry Baekhyun'shi..You're very precious to me that i don't want to let you go but I think I couldn't do it and let just forget our promises if I'm not there for you...anymore..maybe..tomorrow..I can't tell you now because I think I'll hurt you.I don't want to see you in pain just because of me and ...i hope you'll still  remember me~

END POV

 

"Kyungsooshi..Where is Chanyeol? " Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo who is just standing in front of the mirror..looking at himself and remember that Chanyeol is taking pills with a pale face..Making Kyungsoo worry. "Nothing.Just that Chanyeol has to go now because there's family meeting.He's sorry for you.Just go like that without saying goodbye."Kyungsoo said.Baekhyun just give a smile to Kyungsoo. "Kwencana..Other time..Come! Let me drive you back.Would you ?" Baekhyun said.Kyungsoo just nodded.

 

Wednesday morning comes slowly..Birds chirping..The sound of the bird makes Kyungsoo wake up. "Already morning?Haish~ Why so fast! "Kyungsoo said with a husky voice.He feels a little bit sick and decide to go to his father's hospital for a medical checkup.After a few minutes,he show up at the hospital and wait for his father."Oh!Why are you here? You're sick?"Kyungsoo's father ask. "Yeh appa..So sick.."Kyungsoo replied with some aegyo. "Arasso..arasso..Come to my room and wait in there."Kyungsoo's father said.Kyungsoo obey his father and walks toward his father room.Suddenly,he saw Chanyeola t the counter.but why ? Kyungsoo want to greet Chanyeol but he try not to and hide behind a wall and hear all the conversations between chanyeol and the doctor.

'Sir,I think you must do the surgery faster because your condition has gotten more serious."

"But doctor! I still have time right ?"

"Yes you have.But... just within this week.The longest is until this Sunday.If not..you'll know what will happen.."

"Die.."

"Yes..Just think about it..Oh..And we also need a transplant.So we need a better and healthy heart.."

"What do you mean ?"

"We need a stronger heart for you..to stay alive"

The conversations continue and Kyungsoo just stay silent..He wants to tell Baekhyun but he'll know that Baekhyun will be really upset and don't want to let Chanyeol go even he has to.He'll miss,love him so much.Of course Baekhyun will die for Chanyeol but Chanyeol don't want it.

"Okay,thanks doctor.Really appreciate it."

"You're most welcome>"

Chanyeol walks pass through Kyungsoo and go out from the hospital with a very pain at his heart.Kyungsoo run toward the doctor and hold him arm .Asking him about Chanyeol's sickness..Because Kyungsoo is the son of the hospital owner , he tells Kyungsoo everything about Chanyeol sickness and makes Kyungsoo want to cry out loud at the hospital.He can't believe that it will happen to Chanyeol because behind Chanyeol's happiness there's alot of pain that he can't control.But with Baekhyun,his sickness becomes a little bit fine and make Chanyeol forget that his pain.Baekhyun has been helping Chanyeol whenever he need helps..but Chanyeol done nothing for Baekhyun.At the same time,Kyungsoo thinks it's time for him to return back what've Baekhyun did for him. "This is the time" Kyungsoo said.

 

After a long chat with the doctor,he run to his father's room for the checkup.Fortunately,there's nothing happens to Kyungsoo.Just a little fever.Kyungsoo is such an active and healthy boy.So,he don't really have many problems about health.Kyungsoo get out from the room and sit on a chair in front of the counter and think that can he give his heart to Chanyeol ?or just let Baekhyun knows about this.While sitting,he pull out his phone from his pocket and try to make a smart desicion.Without any concern,Kyungsoo walks to the counter and ask for a donation paper.

 

"Can I have a donation paper please ?" "Yeah,sure.Please fill up all the informations in the paper."the receptionist said and give away the paper and a pen.Kyungsoo take it and fill up all the informations..Kyungsoo stops writing when it's time for the signature.Kyungsoo can't do anything but think over and over again about it.He knows that this is the last thing that he wants to do for Baekhyun and his new friend,Chanyeol.Kyungsoo hold up the pen even tighter than before and try to sign it.Kyungsoo big eyes finally tears up and flow down to his cheeks and falls on the paper.With a butterfly in his stomach , he sign the paper while crying and lastly writing his name below the signature.He stares at Chanyeol's name while not knowing that the paper is wet with his tears .

                                                        DONATION FOR: CHANYEOL


End file.
